Recuerdos que nunca se olvidan
by Sukii- shaman
Summary: Hana alguna vez se pregunto quien era su padre pero nunca encontró la respuesta, hasta que con la ayuda de un nuevo amigo y un trabajo del colegio, lo encontrar y tal vez averiguara mas de lo que quería y esperaba, al conocer a la familia de este.
1. Chapter 1

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenencen

o-o-o-o

 **Hijos (introduccion)**

La nieve empezaba a caer, se veia tan delicada y suave, apesar de que no la podia ver con claridad; algo obvio tomando en cuenta que estaba al otro lado de la ventana. tampoco era para soprender ya que estaban en iniverno y era normal que empezara a nevar, pero era una buena forma de distraerce de sus clases de...no lo sabia peor de seguro eran aburridas. ademas habia otra cosa, una pregunta que inundaba sus pensamientos.

-¡Hana Kyoyämada!-la voz de un señora de no mas de 40 años que vestia una falda y una chaqueta azul que la miraba inquisitoramente y de paso no era la voz mas armoniosa que habia escuchado, pero bueno era una maestra que se le va hacer.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto tranquilamente, haciendo enojar mas a la persona que tenia en frente

-¡salga de inmediato al pasillo, esta castigada!-apunto con un marcador a la puerta.

supiro un poco y se levanto de su sitio, no tenia caso discutir con alguien que no queria escuchar ¿cierto? de paso ella creia que era una especie de condena mientras que era todo lo contrario un alivio para no tener que escucharla.

salio ante la mirada y murmullo de sus compañeros, no le importaba. una vez estubo afuera se sento en el suelo e intento dormirse por rato, hace noches que se desvelava, pero tenia buenas razonas: la rpimera, era que tenia que estudiar para los examnes y la segunda y la que concideraba prioridad, espera a que su madre llegue, estos ultimos dias no la habia visto a causa de su trabajo, asi qeu por eso la esperaba todas las noches en la sala pero siempre el sueño la vencia antes de que su madre llegase.

escucho la puerta abrirce y vio salir a un chico de cabellos castaños, con un extraño aire de tranquilidad y arrogancia de una forma un tanto opacada por la gentileza que emanaba, vestia exactamente el mismo uniforme salvo por lo accesorios que llevaba, unos audifonos naranjas y un dije circular con una estrella en medio. lo raro es que nunca le llamaron la etencion por los vistosos accesorios. en cambio a la mayoria de ese instituto recibia un castigo solo por respirar

-la profesara dice que puedes entrar-

-prefiero quedarme aqui, muchas gracias

-dice que si entras y prestas atencion no llamara a tus padres-sonrio, sabiendo que habia logrado su objetivo- por cierto seremos compañeros de grupo, Hana-chan

-no me digas asi-respondio cortante, mientras se paraba- por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?, si lo mesionaste no lo recuerdo nunca presnto atenciaon a ese tipo de

tribialidades

-a claro, ya me di cuenta jjiji, soy Jaen Asakura-le extendio la mano

ambos entraron en el aula pero antes de tomar su asiento Hana recivio una hablada por parte de su profesora

-escucheme bien, si esto se vuelve a repetir no me dejara de otra que mandar a llamar a su madre, se que no eres asi, de hecho eras una buena estudiante. por favor no queremos que te pase lo mismo que a tu madre-

-no meta a mi madre en esto-murmurro

-se lo que se siente y no fue tu culpa que tu padre te dejara, es mas la culpa la tubo tu madre, por irresponsable y no saber cuidarce-esa fue la goa que derramo el vaso

-usted no sabe nada, y antes de estar hablando de casa agena mejor revice la suya, que no flata mucho para que tenga su primer nieto-lo miro con profundo odio y se fue a sentar en su puesto ante las miradas de trodos

-clase pongan atencion este sera el trbajo que deberan realizar para pasar de año, el tema es libre, es decir pueden elegirlo ustedes. las parejas ya fueron dadas asi que sin mas que disfruten su fin de semana-dijo con normalidad mientras salia del paralelo

al momento todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas mientras otros ya estaban en la entrada del colegio

-Hana-chan-la llama Jaen tocando su hombro

-que parte de que no me llamas asi no te quedo claro

-esta bien tranquila, por cierto te parece si nos reunimos mañana en mi casa para empezar con el proyecto-mantenia en su rostro esa sonrisa- de seguro a mis padres no les moelstara ¿que dices?

Hana medito unos momentos- esta bien

-bien entonces mañana despues de la escuela

-como quieras

oooo

tengo que hacer una alcaracion, en este fic Hana es niña por lo que los dialogos son dependiendo de eso.

les tengo un pequeño desafia: que adivinen de quien es hijo Jaen Asakura jiji

espero que les haya gustado


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **o-o_o-o_o-o**

 **Primera Visita**

-Ya estoy en casa dijo antes de entrar y saca sus zapatos para después cerrar la puerta

sacos las llaves y se dirigió a la sala donde dejó su mochila Después fue a la cocina dónde se topó con una señora de unos 30 años más o menos qué le daba la espalda puesto que estaban preparando la comida

-Hana qué alegría que llegaste. En un momento más estara lista la comida- dijo de forma amable la señora de pelo rosadoque estaba recogiod en una trenza para el lado derecho

-ire a lavarme las manos tía Tamao-sonrío con alegría y salió de la habitación hacia las escaleras

Su casa era un poco grande para sólo 3 personas pero no se quejaba podría ser peor, después de todo su madre trabajaba arduamente para mantenerla a ella y a su tía. Su tía Tamao era artista y vendía sus cuadros o iba a exponerlos en algún evento pero no ganaba mucho de pasó este tiempo tiempo la demanda por sus cuadros había disminuido

Bajo al rato ya que decidió pasa que estaba arriba cambiarse de ropa, se sentó en una silla dando le la espalda al marco de la puerta.

-este es para ti- le entrego un plato- y este para mi - se sentó de frente a Hana

-...etto... ejem tía Tamao- intento iniciar la conversación, poco despues de que empezaron a comer.

-que ocurre-pregunto con voz serena

-quería saber si mama vendría hoy temprano

-mmmmm no lo creo dijo que tenia que terminar una propuesta importante y dsbes que no. Le gusta traer trabajo a casa

-ya veo- dijo cabizbaja

-pero si necesitas dec urgencia contactarla podría llamarla

-no solí queria avizarle algo, y pedirle permiso porque necesito salir mañana en la tarde

-ocurrió algo malo?

-nada de eso... Solo que.. Tengo que hacer un trabajo en parejas y pues con el chico que me toco dijo que podríamos reunirnos su casa para hacer el trabajo ya que va a pesar mucho en nuestra calificación final

-bueno si es por una nota...yo hare que te de permiso, así que no te preocupes

-gracias tía Tamao

_o_o_o_o

Como era de la mañana llegó muy rápido. Hana se levanto y ya estaba desayunando como de costumbre antes de ir al colegio

-buenos dias-saludo Tamao entrando en el comedor Hana sonrió a modo de saludo ya que tenia la boca llena-tu madre dijo que ira a recogerte, así que no se te olvide llamar para que me des la direccion

Hana sonrió un poco sorprendida- arigato tía

-ira alrededor de las 6 30 pm

-lo tomare en cuenta, nos vemos en la noche

O-o-o

-bien eso es todo por hoy recuerden que esto estara en su examen acumulativo si tiene alguna duda lo aclararemos mañana-dijo un señor con canas y lentes recogiendo sus cosas antes de salir

-lista Hana- se acerco a ella Jaen algo emosionado y nervioso

Si-asintió recogiendo las últimas cosas, viendolo extrada de su actitud pero no le dio mucha importancia

Ambos adolecentes caminaron en direccion a las afueras de la ciudad. Todo el camino fue en silencio, veian a muchos estudiantes ir en la misma direccion pero conforme seguian cambiaban de direccion dejandolos solos en el camino que en un principio era pavimento pero despues termino siento tierra.

-ya llegamos- dijo con una sonrisa Jaen

Hana tuvo que disimular su asombro puesto que la casa en la que vivia Jaen era muy grande aunque conserva gran prate de su estructura original que la hacia parecer antigua, eso podia notarlo ya que siempre habia sido muy obserbadora.

-¿vives aqui?

Jaen asintio mientras entraban al recibidor que no era muy moderno pero era acogedor- mama, ya llegue- se anuncio en un tono un poco alto, mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-bienvenido hijo,- saludo una señora de 35 ños de ojos rojos como un rubi su pelo largo y blanco pero a diferencia de hacerla lucir mayor parecia todo una mujer joven que podria facilmente hacer pasarce por una chica de 20, llevaba un vestido blanco crema largo y no usaba calzado alguno, ya que solo estaba con unas medias color crema. Regreso su vista a Hana que estaba contemplando todo el recividor, hasta el mas minimo detalle- tu debes ser Hana, mucho gusto jovencita, me alegro mucho que mi hijo tenga de amiga a una chica tan linda y observadora como lo eres tu- sonrio de forma calida, haciendo sonrojar a ambos adolecentes

\- eh, el placer es mio señora Asakura- salio de su medio trance Hana haciendo una pequeña reberencia- gracias por permitirme venir a su casa

-veo que tienes muy bueno modales-no dejaba su sonriosa- bien pasa Jaen ve a cambiarte y deja sus maletas en el estudio

\- de hecho yo puedo llebarla

-claro que no, siente como en tu casa, ademas de que es muy incomdo llebarla a todos lados- volvio a decir la señora

-ahora vuelvo- dijo Jaen llevandose las cosas

-ven por aqui- guio a Hana hacia la cocina

Pero se distrajo al observar una peculiar pintura que habia en uno de los pasillos por los que paso, era muy raro a pesar de tener el tamaño de un formato A3, lucia incompleto, pues solo se podia ver lo que parecia una sombra de dos chicas, el inicio de lo que parecia el techo de una cabaña, y el pico de una pequeña montaña partido a la mitad.

-veo que te llama la antencion las pinturas- le llamo un poco la atencion

-eh yo lo siento

-no te preocues, es hermosa no te parece. Fue hecha por una amiga hace 20 años mas o menos, ahora que lo pienso diria que una de sus pinturas antes de ganar reconocimiento, ahora a mi parecer sigue manteniendo la escencia en sus pinturas al igual que en ese tiempo. ah que recuerdos-suspiro mientras le venian bagos recuerdos de su juventud

-.. si me permite decircelo, me parece que esta imcompleta- dijo en una voz un poco baja

La señora sonrio- es porque lo esta, la mayoria no lo nota, de hecho esta pintura fue partida cuando teniamos 20 años por acuerdo mutuo o algo asi se partieron en 3 pedasos nosotros tenemos 2 y la gran artista que la hizo conserva la parte principal

-ya veo

Ambas siguieron camiando Hana se quedo en el comedor que conectaba con la cocian que tenia una tematica abierta por lo que se podia ver todo desde donde la señora estaba.

-Hana, podras ir a llamar a Jaen ese muchachito se esta tardando mucho y la comida ya esta. Tienes que subir las escaleras, su habitacion es el segundo piso en el tercer pasillo a tu mano izquierda-pidio la señora

-caro señora Asakura- dijo Hana, parandoce de su asiento

-por cierto mi nombre s Jeanne, si quieres puedes llamarme asi

Hana sonrio de lado, y se dirigio a llamra a su compañero de equipo, subio las escaleras, casi se pierde puesto que el segundo piso era mucho mas grande que el primero y habia muchas habitacion, lo cual la extrañ ya que segun Jaen le comento no tenia hermanos, pero lo que si le llamo bastante la atencion era que en el segundo pasillo habia una puerta con un letrero que decia "prohibido la entrada" y tenia una cadena cerrada por un candado algo grueso.

-Jaen, tu madre dice que la comida ya esta lista y que no te demores porque se va a enfriar-dijo despues de golpear la puerta

-esperame un momento-dijo para despues abrir la puerta, tenia una conjunto de ropa de tipo deportiva en color azul oscuro, sin embargo segui llebando los auriculares y el dije como si no se hubieran movido de su lugar ni un segundo

-vamos, que todavia no elegimos un tema para nuestro proyecto-Hana se dio media vuelta sin prestar atencion a como lucia Jaen ya que no le importaba ya que para lo unico que estaba ahi era para hacer un trabajo y ya

-esperame-pidio Jaen siguendola

cuando bajaron Jeanne ya estaba sirviendo el curry que habia preparado, a Hana se le iso familiar el sabor y a la vez tenia algo diferente, pero podria jurar que tenia lago que se parecia al que sabia preparar su madre cuandp pasaba en casa.

-gracias por la comida-dijeron Hana y Jaen al mismo tiempo

-esero que les guste-sonrio Jeanne

-mama, ¿donde estan los demas?-pregunto Jaen para sacar un tema de conversacion

-mmmm tu primo Men esta en una escurcion, tu pirma Mia esta en la biblioteca dijo que queria investigar sobre un tema que le intereso mucho que le habian dado en las clases de hoy y se fua antes de que llegaras, tu primo Roku esta en casa de uno de sus amigos, tus tias salieron de compras desde hace una hora no deben tardar en volver, y pues tu padre y tus tios estan en el trabajo como siempre- respondio la madre muy tranquila

-.. crei que vivian solo tu familia-dijo Hanna algo asombrada

-claro que vivimos solo mi familia, todos ellos son mi familia-dijo Jaen- aunuqe no compartamos lazos sanguineos

-.. lo que pasa es que con nuestros amigos siempre hemos sido muy pegado y no vivmos problema en convivir entre todo solo por querer "asentar cabeza"- completo Jeanne

-ya veo- sonrio un poco Hana, al parecer no era la unica que tenia una familia haci puesto que sabia que su tia Tamao no era hermana de su madre pero la queria como a una.

Iniciaron una conversacion muy fluida entre los tres, le preguntaron a Hana cosas sobre sus estudios, pasatiempos, hobbits, metas etc; pero nunca pregutnaron nada de su familia lo cual a libio mucho a Hana ya que siempre que iba a otra casa siempre lo pirmero que le preguntaban era "¿conoces a tu padre? o "¡como hace tu madre pra valerce por si misma" estaba soltera no invalida por favor ese tipo de preguntas le molestaban de sobremanera pero al que mas le enrabietaba era "¿no estar tu tambien esprando un hijo?" que acaso no podian solo preocuparce por sus vidas y dejarla en paz. Pero Jeanne era diferente ya que lo le pregunto su apellido ni mensiono ningun comenraio de compasion, sino a ella le importaba lo que ella era, sin atarla a nada, eso le gustaba que la reconocieran por ella, por ser.. Hana, solo eso. Asi que fue ella mismo la que mensiono que vivi solo con su madre y su "tia", y que no conocia a su padre.

-no debes preocuparte por eso- aconsejo Jeanne- yo no tuve padres y ahora eso no me evita ser quien quiero, y de hecho si quisiera iria a trabajoar, pero la verdad es que prefiero quedarme en casa, que estar trabajando y mi... esposo lo entiende-sirvio un poco de té puesto que ya habian acabado de comer

-ya veo, entonces solo debo de esforzarme-dijo Hana- aunque me gustaría que dene se ser paciente y perceverante

-y creer en tus capacidades- intento sonreir Jeanne, pero su expresion cambio a un de dolor - disculpenmen un momento- se paro y salio del cuarto

-que le ocurre-pregunto Hana preocupada

Jaen solo suspiro y cogio una silla pra poder alcansar un estanteria, bueno era alto pero no tando como para llegar a el lugar donde su madre ponia sus medicamentos- esta enferma- dijo con desanimo- los doctores no saben que tiene pero le recomendaron reposo, esa es la verdadera razon por la cual pasa solo en casa

-es una gran mujer, se preocupa mucho por ti

-si es por eso que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarla-sonrio de lado cogiendo uans pastillas - en seguida regreso

-tomate tu tiempo

Hana se quedo pensando en como era su relacion con su madre, bueno no pasaba mucho con ella pero aun asi ella hacia todo lo posibe para que no le faltara nada y eso lo hgradecia y apesar que el ultimo tiempo ya no pasaban juntas elñla sabia por boca de su querida y pareciada mama que ella era lo mas importante en su vida y su prioridad. Por eso ella se esforzaba tanto en el colegio, no queria defraudarla y hechar todo su esfuerzo y trabajo a la basuro, no le parecia justo. Nunca habia conocido a nadie que la entendiera, hasta ahora, tanto asi que se atreveria a decir que se sentia como si perteneciera a ese lugar, epero ella queria a su madre y nunca la dejaria, sin importar nada.. aun asi queria una respuesta a sus interrogantes que le atormentaban, una que su madre se reusaba a darle, pero que ella a pesar de todo buscaba..¿quien era su padre?.. y ¿porque las habia abandonado?. Su deseo era encontrarlo para que pudieran sre un gran familia y que su madre se diera un respiro ya que el podria ayudarle a mantener la casa, dos hacen mas que uno, y su madre lo poco qu ele habia de dicho sobre su progenitor era que era un hombre dulca, para nada violento y que era capaz de dar todo lo que tenia por las personas importantes en su via, como sus amigos y claro por ella..., sin embargo Hana no entendia si eso era cierto, ¿donde estaba?, su madre simpre le decia que se lo diria cuando fuera mayor, talvez para entonces ella sola ya alla encontrado la respuesta.

-lamento eso- dijo Jeanne entrando junto a su hijo-

-no se preocupe, deberia cuidarce-recomendo Hana algo preocupada

-siempre me lo dicen, bueno creo que ya va siendo tiempo que hagan su trabajo no

-es cierto- recordo Jaen- ven Hana trabajaremos en el estudio-dijo mientras se dirigian a dicho lugar

empezaron hacer su proyecto proponiendo diferentes temas, al final eligieron por soteo a "las practicas shamanicas en Japon" que fue propuesto por Hana que le llamba la atencion aprender sobre las diferentes manifestaciones culturales de las difercas poblaciones, grupos sociales y culturas del mundo. Empezarona invetigar sobre el tema y sacaron mcha infomra que tuvieron que empezar a leer.

-Ya estamos en casa- escucharon el grito de una mujer

-¿esperabas visitas?-pregunto Hana

-claro que no, son mis tias-dijo Hana dejando a un lado algunas hojas que habia impreso para poder sacar ideas principales del texto- ve necesitamos u respiro y de paso puedo pesntartela ya veras que te caeran bien-Hana no se opuso puesto que ella tambien queria despejarce un poco

-Jaen-grito un mujer de pelo celeste largo pero no tanto como el de su madre lo teia atado en una coeta alta con una sinta rosada que iba a juego con su chaqueta deportiva y unos pantalones deportivos negros, miestras dejaba las compras a un lado, por poco a rrojandolas, y abrazaba a su sobrino

-ti-tia Pirika... .me alegra...ve-rte verte tambien...pero.. no puedo respirar- intento hablar con dificultad el chico puesto que el abrazo era demaciado fuerte para deja ra sus pulmones respirar.

-vamos comaprte a nuestro sobrino- se lo quito Junpara acariciar su cabeza- ademas lo viste en la mañana

-pero parece que ha pasado tanto tiempo... de hecho ya extraño a mi hijo- supiro

-tranquila Pirika volvera pronto- dijo Dakumo, quien era la unica que mantenia las comrpas a salvo ya que Pirika y Jun las tiraron como si no s hubiera cosas que se podrian rompr o hechar a perder- quien es esta jovencita-pregunto pues se habia percatado de que tenian un observadoras en el esectaculo que estaban dando

-... asi Tia Jun, Tia Pirika, Tia Dakumo ella es una compañera de clase, su nombre es Hana, y vendra hacer un trabjo estos dias- la presento Jaen

-que alegria que nuestro sobrino haya traido a una chica a la caas, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar- dijo Pirika

-Tia Pirika- se quejo este

-tranquilo

-iremos a dejar esto en la cocina, suerte con su trabajo- dijo Dakumo cogiendo las cosas y dandoselas a sus amigas puesto que no aguantaba por mucho tiempo tanto peso- nos vemos despues- las tres mujeres desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos

-casi lo olvido- sorprendio Hana a Jaen con su comentario- necesito hacer una llamada, me prestas tu telefono?

-claro ahi esta, ven cuando termines-dijo Jaen volviendo al estudio

Hana cogio el telefono y amrco el numero de su casa

-alo-contesto una voz del otro lado

-hola tia Tamao, perdon por la demora-se disculpo Hana

-Hana, que susto me diste, supongo que te distragiste. eres igual a tu...- se interrumpio a si misma al darce cuenta de lo que iba hacer

\- ¿igual a quien?-interrogo

-igual a mi cuando estoy haciendo una pintura nueva-intento remendarlo

-mmm, bueno; tienes donde a notar la direccion

-si no te procupes

-estoy en el barrio de Funbari, en las calles ...

despues de una breve conversacion Hana colgó y volvi a reanudar su trabajo

pasaron el resto de la tarde investigando sobre todo los que podrian hablar de ese temay que no, etban tan metidos en ello que no se dieron cuenta que ya eran al rededor de las 6 de la noche. aunque habian llegado los primos de Jaen solo iban a saludar y despues vlvian a su trabajo, incluso Jeanne les habia llebado un pequeño refrigerio, ya que parecia que se estaban esforzando mucho en terminar la primera parte de su proyecto: recopilacion de infomraicon

-listo, estoy agotada-dijo Hana dejandoce caer en el suelo

-vaya que esto es agotador, eres muy exigente lo sabias-dijo Jaen son un sonrisa mientras se estiraba

-que creias, no me importa lo que pienese al fin y al cabo es un proyecto importante

-no es para que lo tomes a mal, solo era un comentario. De hecho me alegra hacer este trabajo contigo, ya que la mayoria del salon no se lo tomarian enserio

-supongo que es un cumplido

-claro que lo es

ding dong

-¿quien podra ser?-preugnto Hana

-de seguro es mi papa y mis tios, ya es hora de que lleguen-le respondio Jaen sentandoce mientras guardaba todo lo que investigaron

-si ya es muy tarde- murmuro Hana

-¡AHHHHH!

ambos se asustaron por ese grito, que aprecia ser de sorpresa. se preocuparon y salieron del estudio para ir a ver de quien habia gritado de esa manera

-vya forma de recibirme-murmuro una mujer de ojos ambares y cabellera rubia, que vestia una ropa formal y lleba una maleta a su lado derecho y en la mano izquierda tenia unas llaves- no creen que despeus de todo este tiempo, meresco al menos un hola-dijo con ironia

-qu-que hace...¿que haces aqui?- pregunto Pirika puesto que ella y las demas habian ido a socorrer a Jeanne que fue la que abrio la puerta y la resonsable de aquel grito

-es obvio vengo por mi hija- respondio esta sin imutarce ante las miradas de sus antiguas amigas

-Anna, ¿de que estas hablando-dijo Dakumo una vez que hicieron que Jeanne se despertara

-Mama- interrumpio Hana con una sonrisa y corrio a abrazarla

-ve por tus cosas debemos ir a casa

Hana asintio y se dirigio al estudio por su maleta

-mama estas bien- se acerco Jaen a su progenitora que segui en el suelo

-si no te preocupes- dijo intentando sonar convincente

-listo mama-dijo Hana con su maleta en una de sus manos

-bien, nos vamos- se dio media vuelta intentando disimular su molestia cuando aparecio Jaen y llamo a Jeanne "mama"

-hasta mañana- se despidio Hana, de hecho no se habia fijado el estao en el que se encontraban las personas que vivian en ese lugar, ya que el simple hecho de ver a su madre le nublaba la razon. Ya que por el momento era la unica persona a la que amaba y en quien confiaba...

 _continuara_

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

gracias a las personas que leyeron este fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

oo-ooo-oo-ooo-oo

 **Alianzas**

Tokio era prácticamente una ciudad industrial y tecnológica. Aquí era la sede de grandes empresas que tenían reconocimiento tanto a nacional como internacional.

Como la tarde ya había caído la mayoría de las personas que trabajaban en alguno de estos establecimientos regresaban a sus respectivos hogares, para ver a sus familias, parejas, mascotas, o simplemente descansar después del casado día que habían tenido.

Está no era la excepción para los trabajadores una de las empresas más importantes en todo Japón, la razón de esto, además de ser muy lucrativas, era que no se enfocaban en solo un ámbito sino en varios cómo ecología, trabajo comunitario, producción de los productos de demanda nacional e internacional, e incluso estaban en una alianza con la policía de Japón. Obviamente que había un jefe o encargado por cada o bloque; pero aún así todos eran comandados por la misma norma que para algunos era extraña no les molestaba, ya que los lideres de esta grandiosa agencia eran amable y generosos con su humanidad como fuente de sus decisiones, la norma era: nunca dejar que sus trabajos fueran toda su vida sino también por las personas importantes a su alrededor

\- nos vemos mañana- era lo que decía la mayoría de trabajadores al salir del lugar donde trabajaba que era un gigantesco edificio con varios pisos

Y nuestros personajes no eran la excepción ya que estaban listos para marcharse en su camioneta doble cabina, en cuanto se les uniera su último compañero

\- Este día ha sido muy ocupado-dijo un chico en el asiento de copiloto sosteniendo una tablet

\- Tendremos que esforzarnos más para poder salir adelante en esta temporada- dijo el que estaba a su lado en conduciendo el motor

\- iniciar con el nuevo proyecto; asistir a la reunión, para la alianza con la Corporación Life; pero sobre todo iniciar con la temporada navideña, debemos darnos prisa para tener todo listo para él la próxima semana, ni siquiera hemos tenido una buena idea que habrá para este año de nuevo en el catalogo-dijo otro desde su asiento en la ventana derecha de la parte de atrás.

-tienes razón, esta vez tendremos que pedirles ayuda a las chicas para sacer nuevas ideas- suspiro el conductor

-...hablando de ellas ¿creen que se molesten por llegar tarde?

-no lo creo, saben que esta temporada es difícil-dijo el que estaba viendo a la ventana y todos asintieron

Estos cuatro hombre eran nada más y nada menos que los lideres de 4 de los cinco ámbitos que trataba esta empresa, el primero era Len Tao, a cargo de las oficinas administrativas e ingenierías, de origen chino algo arrogante pero buen amigo cuando encontraba a las persona indicadas, su pelo de color morado oscuro y sus dorados ojos gatunos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera pero el ya tenía a quien amar, vestía un traje negro con una corbata del mimo color y estaba de conductor, el segundo era Lyserg Diathel, a cargo del área de criminalística, este chico en cambio tenia origen inglés, era muy caballeroso y elegante, sus ojos y cabellos verdes que emanaban paz y tranquilidad en una atmosfera de confianza, el tercero era Horouken Usui, o como le decían siempre Horo horo, perteneciente a una región fría de Japón era alegre y animado a cargo de su área favorita desde niño Ecología, amaba su trabajo y no lo dejaría por nada del mundo, y el cuarto era Lee Pai Long también tenía su origen en China era tranquilo y demasiado complaciente en algunas ocasiones, estaba a cargo de la zona de producción de productos.

-oigan no creen que deberíamos ir a ver a Yoh-dijo Horo horo

-...no lo creo el dijo que nos adelantáramos- respondió el chico ingles

-que tanto estará haciendo- se quejo Len con algo de enojo

-debe estar terminando el informe de este año, para mandárselo a contabilidad y a todas nuestros socios para que vean que todo cuadro con lo planificado para este año- dijo Lee

-.. Además Yoh es de esas personas que no le gusta llevar trabajo a casa-dijo por ultimo Lyserg antes de escuchar el timbre de un celular

ooooo

La oficina estaba por cerrar y él seguía ahí, sentado en frente de su computadora redactando, corrigiendo, todo para que ya quedara todo listo para el día siguiente poder iniciar con la época navideña en la empresa y eso incluía tener menos de un mes para planificar todo 15 días en total ya que les daban vacaciones a sus trabajadores y ya estaban en la segunda semana de diciembre. Solo unas cuantas palabras mas y listo.

 _Enviar_

Listo ya había terminado, se estiro en su puesto y se paso una mano desde su cabeza hasta su nuca acariciando su castaña caballera.

-por fin puedo darme un respiro, debo darme prisa los muchachos deben estar esperándome- sonrió sabiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, esa sonrisa que a pesar de los años no cambiaba era una muestra de su esencia al igual que su mirada pacifica y calmada pero que era muy astuta.

Cogió sus cosas, su chaqueta y se dirigió al ascensor, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de bajar lo más rápido posible y llegar pronto a su casa, tenía la impresión de que algo no muy bueno estaba pasando.

Al fin llego a la planta baja, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y logro salir de este. Se despidió del guardia de seguridad, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta alguien más lo hizo haciendo que callera al suelo

-¡Yoh!- entro gritando Horo horo buscándolo con la mirada

-aquí abajo- dijo este con una sonrisa

-¡qué haces ahí!, levántate no hay tiempo que perder-dijo alterado y literalmente arrastrándolo al carro donde lo metió a la vez que este emprendió su marcha

\- ¿podrían decirme que sucede?-pregunto con su acostumbrada tranquilidad

-no es momento de que te relajes Yoh-dijo molesto Len sin apartar su vista de la carretera y manejando lo más rápido que pudo, dejando algo desconcertado a su amigo castaño

-Yoh-kun... Jeanne-san se desmayo y al parecer tuvo una re-caída, debemos volver para ver como esta-dijo Lyserg

-¿cómo? pero se supone que la medicina estaba teniendo efecto en ella, que pudo haberla ocasionado

-no lo sabemos es lo único que nos dijo Jun por teléfono-dijo Lee- por cierto deberías llevar tu celular contigo

-tranquilo amigo todo estará bien, no es eso lo que siempre dices-intento calmarlo Horo horo con la frase característica de Yoh, ya que este estaba algo alterado la única vez que lo vieron así fue hace 15 años, pero nadie lo culpaba en esa ocasión fueron demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo

-…si todo estará bien- intento tranquilizarse, no debía arruinar las cosas, iba a cumplir con su promesa

ooooo

Llegaron en poco tiempo a su hogar y antes de que pudieran hacer algo Yoh entro en la casa lo más rápido que pudo

-Yoh llegaste- dijo Pirika que estaba en la sala junto con Jun

-¿dónde está?- fue lo único que pregunto

-en su habitación, el médico la está revisando tranquilo-dijo Jun sirviendo una taza de té caliente- deberías relajarte un poco-se la ofreció

\- gracias, ¿dónde está Jaen?

-salió con Dakumo a comprar las cosas para la cena-respondió Pirika- es lo único que se nos ocurrió para que saliera hasta ver como esta Jeanne y que dejara al doctor hacer su trabajo

-iré a verla- dijo dejando la taza en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta de la sala

Subió los escalones un poco más calmado, y se dirigió a su habitación a espera de que el doctor saliera para poder entrar.

-listo señor Asakura- dijo en hombre rubio al abrirle la puerta permitiéndole el paso

-como se encuentra Fausto- pregunto acercándose a su esposa

-...solo fue una pequeña recaída nada de qué preocuparse solo debe continuar con el tratamiento normalmente y no habrá problemas, no tienes por qué preocuparte Yoh está bien- sonrió el médico recogiendo sus materiales

\- gracias pero creí que con la medicina ya no tendría esos problemas

-lo que pasa es que al parecer tuvo una impresión muy fuerte que le causo eso, debe mantenerse en reposo total por tres días, es decir no puede levantarse de su cama... estoy seguro que tú te aseguraras de eso

-claro, de nuevo muchas gracias

-..Fausto lamento por causarte tantos problemas- hablo por primera vez Jeanne que esta recostada en su cama matrimonial cubierta con una colcha

-no es molestia, ya saben cualquier cosas que suceda deben llamarme-dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando sola a la pareja

-es raro que te pasen esas cosas Jeanne ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto Yoh sentando en el borde de la cama que compartían viéndola entre preocupado e inquieto

-...- Jeanne solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de hablar-... hoy Jean trajo a una compañera de su clase para hacer su trabajo

-si lo recuerdo pero que tiene que ver ella, acaso los encontraste haciendo…

-NOOO-grito algo sonrojada sentándose

-no es para que te pongas así- sonrió de lado- tal vez saco eso de su padre-bromeo para calmarla

-..Ya basta Yoh- sonrió débilmente- esto es serio

-está bien entonces ¿qué ocurrió?

-bueno esta niña se llamaba Hana, es muy tranquila y tiene un aire ausente, pero es muy educada y algo reservada- suspiro con afecto

-parece que te agrado

-si… -murmuro.- pero eso no viene al punto, lo que pasa es ...que ella ... me hablo de su madre que vive solo con su "hermana" y entre ambas la cuidan- Yoh lo miraba con una cara de intriga-... pero su madre vino a verla y ... y ella era -susurro demasiado bajo para que se escuche el nombre

-¿qué?

-¡QUE SU MAMA ES ANNA!-

Jeanne pudo ver como Yoh retrocedió un poco y parecía que el que se iba a desmayar ahora era él. No lo culpaba después de todo ella...

-.. An-Anna.. Ky-Kyo.. Kyoyamada- pregunto este muy, pero muy sorprendido y consternado. Jeanne solo asintió.

Yoh regreso su vista al suelo, eso no era posible. ¿Porque? después de todo este tiempo ¿porque justo en este momento? su respiración se acelero, ya que no lo podía creer lo que le habían dicho era demasiado, después de 15 años... 15 años de no saber nada de ella, de que prácticamente desapareciera. De haberla buscado y no poder ni siquiera escribirle una carta, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado... todo este tiempo, y ahora volvía a aparecer y aun peor o mejor en su casa.. EN SU CASA, estaba arrepentido su hubiera llegado antes hubiera podido enfrentarla después de tanto tiempo. Era demasiado para procesarlo y de paso ahora tenía ¿una hija? no sabía por dónde empezar a reconstruir todo, pero se alegraba por ella de que fuera feliz aunque fuera lejos de él. Ese simple hecho de que la mencionaran le hizo volver a ver todo su pasado, su amor por ella, las cosas que vivieron juntos, pero sobretodo el que se suponía debía ser el mejor día de la vida de ambos... la culpa y el remordimiento lo consumían al recordarlo, el simple hecho de no haber hecho nada, si aunque hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para volver a verle le sabia a poco debió esforzarse, debió...

-Yoh- lo llamo suavemente Jeanne sonriéndole dulcemente ocultando unas lágrimas. La regreso a ver, el sabia a ella también le traía viejos recuerdo, que no eran del todo felices, ambos perdieron algo valioso para ellos era como reabrir una vieja herida para poner sal en ella.

-.. Jeanne, esto es un sueño... no es una pesadilla- empezaba a delirar, intentado no derramar las torrentes de lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-nada de eso Yoh, bueno Anna volvió a aparecer y sabes lo que eso significa, tendremos que afrontarlo- dijo con su voz dulce y comprensible abrazándolo

-…pero ella al parecer ya no le importa

-eso no quita el hecho que puedas disculparte, Yoh nunca es tarde para empezar-sonrió y el intento imitarla mientras se separaba

-tienes, razón- se limpio sus lagrimas- pero que hay de Jaen

-tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto, no es necesario que se entere

-supongo que tienes razón, la vida continua-sonrió con más calma- "pero ahora será más difícil de afrontar" "una mentira mas" "si alguien manejaba su vida debía odiarlo para hacerle pasar por eso"-pensó- "Anna como pude perderte, como pude ser tan… tan idiota"

-Yoh por cierto hay algo que he querido pedirte- intento concentrarse- se que no es el mejor momento, pero yo... quería que me ayudaras a darle un regalo de cumpleaños a Jean- está muy nerviosa

-claro de que se trata, sabes que lo quiero tanto como si fuera mi propio hijo y el único que tengo- dijo ya que él desconocía el verdadero origen de Hanna

-bueno, creo que podríamos solucionarlo- sonrió de una forma algo dulce- ya sé que nuestro matrimonio no es más que una pantalla, pero ya que Anna al parecer ya tiene su propia familia que te parece si nosotros tenemos la nuestra

-eh?- dijo Yoh por segunda vez muy sorprendido- pero creí que tu bueno...

-se a que te refieres, y todavía amo a tu hermano y me temo que nunca lo dejare de amar, pero qué pensaría si nos ve a hora, aunque fue una promesa... pero no creas que te estoy obligando, tomate tu tiempo

-…..bueno de hecho, nunca había pensado en eso- dijo este algo serio- pero no es mala idea, solo que todo es tan repentino...

-tranquilo ya te lo dije no te estoy obligando a nada, y te lo repito tomate tu tiempo para que lo pienses, mientras tanto tengámoslo en secreto

-sí, será nuestro secreto- sonrió de lado, vaya que ellos tenían muchas cosas ocultas ya que no querían que afectaran a los demás, sobre todo por que el pasado que todos compartieron era algo que jamás podrían olvidar

-de que se secreto hablan- entro Jaen en la alcoba sorprendiendo a ambos, pero actuaron con naturalidad, ya que lo menos que querían era causar sospechas- por favor díganmelo- pidió

-me temo que no se puede, si es entre más de dos personas ya no sería secreto- le respondió dulcemente Jeanne a su retoño

-mm bueno- dijo este

-no te preocupes pronto lo sabrás- lo tranquilizo Yoh

-¿cómo esta mama?- pregunto Jaen

-muy bien, solo sufrí un pequeño desmayo

-estás segura mama-dijo Jaen muy preocupado

-el doctor dijo que no debía dejar esta cama por tres días y espero contar contigo para que me ayudes a ver que lo haga-sonrió Yoh

-claro papá-dijo Jaen- y para empezar les traeré la cena ahora vuelvo-salió de la habitación tarareando una canción

-...creo que debería quedarme aquí para ver que no hagas ningún esfuerzo-dijo Yoh- después de todo mañana Pirika iniciara su curso de informática, Jun el de cocina y Dakumo de idiomas y volverían hasta las 12 de la tarde y Jean vuelve del colegio a las 2 de la tarde, y el resto trabajamos todo el día

-no te preocupes tu ve a trabajar te prometo que te llamare si me pasa algo- le aseguro a modo de promesa, sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no quería que por su culpa se retrasasen al cronograma- además pronto serán las vacaciones de navidad

-... está bien confió en ti, ya que si te pasa algo de seguro Hao me mataría- ambos empezaron a reír con nostalgia

ooooooo

Mientras tanto en una zona un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad de Tokio, madre e hija estaban regresando a su casa, en total silencio la una manejando y la otra buscando algo bueno que escuchar en la radio

-como te fue-pregunto con seriedad típica en ella su madre

-eh, bien avanzamos bastante en el proyecto-sonrió con satisfacción

-me alegro por ti

-y me trataron muy bien, no fue lo típica rutina a la que estoy acostumbrada ambos fueron muy amables, sobretodo la señora Asakura es muy dulce a la hora de hablar- Hana continuo sin notar como el semblante se mama se ensombrecía- prepara una comida deliciosa, pero no tanto como la de Tía Tamao y mucho menos a la tuya que no tiene comparación- elogio a su madre- pero me llamo la atención que vivan tantas personas en esa casa

-es normal, afuera de la residencia estaba un cartel que decía pensión hace algunos años, así que está diseñada para muchas personas puedan vivir ahí sin ningún inconveniente

-en serio- se sorprendió por la respuesta dada- mmmmm ¿cómo sabes eso oka-san?

Anna se le olvido que ella nunca le mencionaba ese tipo de cosas a su hija, y menos le iba a decir que esa era la casa que desde que conoció a los amigos de su padre y a este, quisieron compararla para vivir juntos- cuando era de tu edad venia a venia a este vecindario- le respondió con simpleza, y no era una mentira así que no le vio el problema

-con que era eso- dijo Hanan satisfecha con la respuesta pero en eso recordó otra cosa- mama ¿porque las tías de Jaen se sorprendieron al verte? ¿Porque sabían tu nombre? ¿Las conoces?

Su madre se paso la mano por la cabeza, mientras paraba debido a un semáforo, respiro hondo y suspiro, antes de contestar a las preguntas- se sorprendieron porque hace mas de 15 años que no nos vemos y no supimos nada del otro en ese tiempo, sabia mi nombre porque eran unas amigas del colegio.

-porque nunca las mencionaste-volvió a preguntar

-sucedió hace mucho, ahora cada quien tiene su vida propia

\- ya veo

El resto del camino a casa la pasaron en silencio, ya que Hana se sentía confundida, ya que su madre nunca hablaba de su pasado, lo único que le conto de él, fue cuando tenía 5 años cuando le pregunto cómo era su papa y como s reconocieron, ella se limito a decir "que él era un chico tranquilo y despistado, y ella una mandona y gruñona; supongo que eso fue lo que nos unió, nos conocimos en el colegio cuando me transfirieron a su institución". En cambio Anna estaba muy pensativa, se sintió aliviada de que solo estuvieran las chicas en el momento que entro en la casa pero también algo decepcionada, esperaba que él estuviera ahí; tantos años y ahora tendría que aceptar que pronto tendría que afrontarlo y decirle la verdad, pero tenía miedo por eso nunca se lo dijo por eso es que Hana creció sin su padre y Yoh nunca supo que tenía una hija, por sus ridículas dudas y temores.

-oka-san- la llamo Hana pues ya habían llegado y su madre seguía ausente

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto de manera dulce, sorprendiendo a Hana, pero en el fondo se alegraba ya que sabía que era a la única que le hablaba así.

-que llegamos hace rato y parece que recién lo notaste- sonrió nerviosa

Anna parpadeo un poco, era verdad- adelántate, tengo que hacer una llamada- la joven obedeció mientras Anna buscaba un numero en su celular, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

 _-hola?_

-hola, sabes quién soy

 _-...-_

-no te hagas el tonto, sabes que esto es serio

- _y como esperabas que reaccione entonces- escucho como la voz al otro lado se alteraba_

-no me importa, sabes que quiero que me hagas un favor

- _de que se trata_

-que hagas todo lo posible para que Yoh no conozca a Hana

- _de que estás hablando_

-no te hagas el idiota, se que estás viviendo con el

 _-lamento decepcionarte, pero estoy en un viaje de negocios_

\- eso no me importa, recuerdo que me debes un favor, a no ser que quieras que todos se enteren de lo que hiciste- sonrió sabiendo que había logrado su objetivo, ya que le agradaba que todo se hiciera como quería y cuando lo quería aunque la consideraran odiosa o mandona

 _-…...bien lo hare... pero que quede claro que no es por voluntad, no quiero que le digas nada me oíste_

-ja, tu desde cuando tan confiado y valiente, después de todo los engañaste...

 _-no me hables de engaños Anna. Por si no lo sabes podría decirle todo a Yoh, ¿con quién crees que se va a enfadar más?_

-cállate, solo necesito tiempo- dijo apretando su mandíbula

 _-¿cuánto más?, esperaras a que reencarnen para decírselo_

-mejor cierra la boca

-... _sabes lo voy a hacer, pero no te aseguro nada, sabes que aunque lo parezca no es nada despistado._

-no por nada lo conoces, eres su mejor amigo

 _-y tu el único amor que tuvo_

-mas te vale no fallarme

 _-si si, lo que digas- dijo de forma cansina_

-..Ah y una cosa más

 _-¿qué?- ya se estaba fastidiando_

\- ¿que sabes acerca de su matrimonio?

-l _o siento, pero eso no te lo puedo decir es un asunto delicado, porque no se lo preguntas a él en persona_

-sabes muy bien porque

 _-jajaja cierto, no olvides saludar a tu "cuñada"-_

-... no me busques porque me vas a encontrar

 _\- como esta_

-quien?

- _de quien más va hacer que Hana_

-bien, no tiene ningún inconveniente

 _-... me alegro_ ,

-porque el repentino interés

 _-me preocupo por la salud y el bienestar de la hija de mi mejor amigo_

-tengo que colgar

 _-bien, espero que nos visites pronto en la pensión_

-no lo creo- dijo antes de colgar, no podía creer lo egocéntrico que se había vuelto ese enano, pero era el único que le podía decir cómo estaban las cosas en ese lugar.

No se lo pediría a Tamao ya que estaba segura que ella le preguntaría a Pirika y esto la aria sospechar y contarle a su cuñada Dakumo quien le diría a Jun y esta a su vez a Jeanne y eso era lo menos que quería.

Entro en su casa, y se dirigió a su habitación ya que Hana estaba contándole a Tamo el "interesante y divertido día que había tenido", se parecía tanto a él. No podía negarlo ni ocultarlo, cada cosa que Hana hacia de inmediato se le venía a la mente una imagen suya y eso mas allá de molestarle le recordaba la época en la que eran felices todo antes de ese maldito día, el hospital, desesperación, ansias, una confesión, apoyo, hermandad, un promesa, una verdad detrás de todo solo una escusa…

Se sentía tonta de haber huido de esa manera, debió escucharlo, debió verlo, dejarlo que se explique, pero no lo hizo no quería su ira, decepción y miedos se lo impidieron- como quisiera volver al tiempo atrás- murmuró viéndose al espejo que tenía en su recamara antes de dejarse caer en su cama, que era muy grande y cómoda. Intentaba alejar esos pensamientos, por una vez ser sincera con su corazón con sus ideales y decirle, ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero no podía. Odiaba ser tan insegura respecto a ese tema, "solo necesito tiempo" esa frase ya ni ella se la creía, cuanto más tiempo podría esperar, ya le quito gran parte de tiempo a ambos que pudieron haber compartido no solo ellos sino también con ella, como una familia, como idearon, pero no tuvo que mandara todo al diablo y escapar. Sabia de sobra que Yoh la había buscado, se había enterrado por parte de Tamao que fue su hermana adoptiva, que paso más de 5 años buscándola, hasta que decidió dedicarse a lo que tenia, no tenia duda que lo hiso por ese niño peli castaño, pero ¿Quién era ese niño?, gracias a sus descuidos sabía que era hijo de Jeanne, pero ¿sería capaz Yoh de haberla cambiado?, meneo la cabeza, eso era improbable después de todo Jaen tenía la misma edad que Hana así que no pudo haber que no pudo ser concebido en esa época, tanto porque ambos eran novios como el cariño y respeto que le tenía Yoh a Hao, entonces de donde venia Jaen la respuesta era lógica, pero no quería aceptar otro error.

-Te sientes bien oka-san- no se percato que Hana había entrado y que le estaba abrazando

-si no te preocupes querida- sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- lamento no haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo estos días- se disculpo apenada- pero te prometo que ya no se repetirá y pasáremos las vacaciones de navidad juntas

-¿las tres?- pregunto la joven viéndola a los ojos

-si las tres, como la familia que somos- sonrió con dulzura besándole las mejillas.

Hana se quedo dormida debido a los masajes que recibía por parte de su progenitora en su cabellera. Anna solo sonrió y soltó un suspiro lleno del amor que toda madre tiene a sus hijos, y no pudo evitar recordar cierto suceso

 _Como eran vacaciones de verano todos habían decidido ir a una cabaña cerca de un rio a las afueras de Tokio. El calor era un poco fuerte por lo que se estaban refrescando en el rio, excepto ella que estaba sobre una cobija debajo de un árbol que le proporcionaba sombra_

 _-estás segura que no quieres venir- escucho una voz a su costado_

 _-no, no me gusta ese tipo de juegos además en cuanto salga me dolerán las piernas- explico con simpleza_

 _-jijiji, esa es una gran escusa- murmuro el chico que estaba tomando lugar junto a ella_

 _-¿no iras con ellos?_

 _-no, quiero estar contigo- dijo con simpleza y ternura mientras veía a sus amigos jugar en el agua_

 _Anna no dijo nada solo se sonrojo ligeramente, su relación con Yoh era extraña, muy extraña, no sabía qué era lo que sentían, a veces era amor, a veces recelo, celos, ansiosos por verse, etc, etc; y aunque ninguno lo había dicho ambos sabían que se gustaban desde hace mucho tiempo pero sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a hablar, tal vez por el miedo al rechazo. Claro está que en más de una ocasión se habían besado pero cuando estaban a punto de confesarse alguien los interrumpía. Era algo simplemente desesperante, ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir "te quiero" o "me gustas, ¿quieres salir conmigo?", habían tenido un cita, pero no fue precisamente romántica, a la media hora de haber salido Hao, ya los estaba siguiéndolos y no solo el sino también Tamao y Jeanne, y al final todos por alguna mágica razón estaban en el mismo lugar al que iban, Yoh no les prestó mucho atención diciendo que eran solo coincidencias, pero su cita de 2 termino siendo de 10 personas sino fueron más._

 _Se asusto al sentir un peso extra en su regazo y al bajar la vista se encontró con Yoh profundamente dormido en sus piernas, sonrió con ternura y le empezó acariciar los cabellos castaños con suavidad._

 _-miren nada mas- alzo la vista y se topo con su "futuro cuñado" viéndolos junto con los demás._

 _-son la pareja perfecta- dijo Pirika con una cámara tomando una foto_

 _-vamos muchachos, démosles privacidad- se los llevo a todos a dentro de la cabaña Tamao junto con Jeanne_

 _Anna les lanzo una mirada asesina, y luego suspiro._

 _-Yoh debes despertar- intento moverse pero él no se lo permitió asiendo más peso en sus piernas._

 _-no- dijo viéndole a los ojos_

 _-¿por qué no?, ya es tarde tenemos que entrar_

 _-quiero estar contigo- dijo sin dejar de verla y acariciándole las mejillas_

 _-pero…._

 _-solo cinco minutos- pidió y Anna se lo concedió_

 _Ambos se quedaron ahí, en esa posición. Solo viéndose con ternura_

 _-listo ya paso el tiempo- dijo Anna y Yoh se levantó pero se quedo sentado_

 _\- Anna acércate un momento- dijo con una sonrisa infantil, ya que ella se había parado_

 _-así-se acerco un poco_

 _-más cerca- empezó a reír_

 _-así -dijo casi juntando sus cabezas_

 _-si- murmuro antes de besarla con profundo afecto, y ella solo se puso a su altura profundizando más el beso mientras cerraba los ojos_

 _Estuvieron así hasta que se le acabo el oxigeno, y se separaron lentamente._

 _-Anna- la volvió a llamar, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

 _-Si- le contesto antes de volver a besarse_

 _-esto ira al álbum- sonrió satisfecha Pirika volviendo a tomar una foto pero esta vez con flash_

 _-ya era hora, se tardaron mucho- dijo Hao viéndolos enojo fingido- eres muy lento hermanito_

 _-pero fue perfecto- dijo Jeanne cogiéndole de un brazo_

 _-mis profundas condolencias Yoh, no sabes en lo que te has metido- le murmuro Horo horo al oído_

 _\- por fin Anna y yo somos cuñadas, al fin somas familia - grito de la felicidad Tamao abrazándola_

 _Anna sonrió después de todo la forma de ser de todos era única y eso era lo que los unía._

Abrió sus ojos ya que al parecer se había quedado dormida, como todavía no era de noche se dispuso a cobijar a Hana ya que se había salido con la suya y dormiría con ella.

-si tan solo estuvieras aquí- pensó antes de también dormirse abrazando a su hija


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Una Tarde Normal**

Ya habían pasado una semana desde ese reencuentro. Hana seguía yendo a la casa de Jaen para terminar con su trabajo, con frecuencia, en todas las veces que fue todo era muy normal como si la primera noche que estuvo ahí no hubiera ocurrido nada. Aunque había habido cambios, ya que Jeanne ya casi no estaba en casa cuando ella llegaba con la escusa de que tenía que ir al médico, y eran sus amigas las "vigilaban" a los adolescentes, Anna ya no iba a retirar a Hana sino era Tamao quien iba por ella y siempre le llamaba a su celular ( que le compraron al día siguiente del "incidente") cuando estaba cerca, para que ella saliera a su encuentro y de ser posible estar lo menos cerca de esa residencia.

Ya era jueves y al día siguiente tendrían que entregar su proyecto, por lo que ya solo quedaba dar algunos toques finales a su trabajo para que todo estuviera listo. Estaban sentados en el piso del estudio ya que el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, algunas maquetas y mapas.

-te parece si yo doy la introducción, en lo que tu preparas el vídeo de simulación- dijo Hana a Jean mientras revisaba sus apuntes- o prefieres hablar tu mientras yo termino de preparar algunas cosas que tal vez pueden ir mal- pregunto, sin dejar de leer sus apunto y cambiando de hoja y revisando un cuaderno que estaba abierto en el suelo.

-mm creo que sería mejor lo segundo, y después de que tu hables de las razones para nuestro proyecto yo prepararía la simulación gráfica- respondió Jaen bebiendo un poco de agua- mientras este se reproduce podríamos abrir el mapa y tener listas la ubicaciones

-estoy de acuerdo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento ya que no tenía nada que decir, o bueno no sabían cómo.

-oye Hana-chan-

-te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así- bufo molesta dejando las hojas a un lado antes de suspirar- ¿Qué quieres?

-Jaen sonrió ante su repentino cambio de humor- ¿ya sabes que harás esta navidad y año nuevo?

-claro, la pasare con mi tía Tamao y mi Mama en casa preparando comido, o tal vez salgamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, y en año nuevo supongo que iremos a algún mirador para ver los fuegos artificiales, claro después de ir al templo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-.. pues navidad la pasaremos todos aquí, haremos una pequeña fiesta familiar hasta un poco noche antes de que nos manden a dormir- ríe un poco- aunque en realidad nos subiremos al techo a contemplar las estrellas con mis primos mientras pensamos que cosas nuevas traerán este año

-y por qué no lo hacen en año nuevo- pregunto Hana

-bueno ellos se van a visitar a sus familias, es decir salen de viaje y vuelven hasta el final de las vacaciones, así que esos días la pasamos mama, papa y yo en casa, pero es más divertido de lo que suena

-vaya esos si son planes-sonrió un poco Hana- porque no van ustedes también de viaje, dijo extrañas a tus abuelos o algo

-mmm mis abuelos por parte de mi padre están de viaje en una vacaciones que les dieron mis padres como regalo de aniversario, y pues mi mama no tiene padres a quienes visitar. y tu ¿no tienes algún otro familiar?

-mm mi mama no me deja visitar a mis abuelos desde que cumplí 8 años, no se muy bien la razón, solo que esta muy molesta con ellos.

-eso suena triste- dijo Jaen-...pues si tienes tiempo libre no dudes en venir a visitarnos, en esta casa siempre serás bienvenida

-agradezco la invitación, pero no creo venir, me gusta a provechar las vacaciones de mama para pasarlas con ella sonrió mientras se ponía a recoger sus cosas

-bueno, crees que podríamos vernos el 24 en el parque que queda a unas tres cuadro al norte del nuestro colegio- pregunto con cierto tono de ruego

-el 24?

\- si es que me gustaría darte tu regalo, ya sabes que es una "tradición" en navidad dar a regalos a las personas importantes en tu vida- sonrió al ver que Hana parecí meditarlo- además mañana es el último día de clases, las exposiciones duraran todo la jornada y el ambiente será tenso en vez de relajante

-mmm no lose, pero hare lo posible por estar ahí- suspiro pasando su mano desde su frente hasta nuca- aunque no le veo el problema mientras no sea tan tarde

-que te parecen a las diez de la mañana

-claro, por fin terminamos con esto estoy exhausta

-vamos te invito algo de tomar y podemos ver una película hasta que venga tu tía a recogerte.

-bueno ahora que lo mencionas, mi tía dijo que me recogería pasado las seis de la tarde ya que tenía algo importante que hacer

-pues ahora son las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, vamos nos haría bien divertirnos

-que hay de tus tías y tus primos no quiero causar molestia- dijo sacando su celular- lo mejor será que la llame para decirle que iré solo no es muy tarde

-vamos solo está mi tía Pirika y a ella no le molestara y mis primos pues salieron con mis otras tías a comprar los regalos para la próxima semana, además estoy seguro que volverán más tarde

-mmmm está bien, solo voy a enviar un mensaje y ya te alcanzo

-hurra- grito saliendo del estudio y yendo a preparar algunos aperitivos

Hana envió el mensaje pero se quedo un rato mas en ese lugar no es que no quería ir con Jaen. Sino que algo en ella le decía que no debió como si estuviera mal no es como si pudiera leer las mentes pero tenía una corazonada y nunca se equivocada en ese tipo de cosas. Por eso no tenía amigos, no quería sentir esas sensaciones de inseguridad, prefería estar sola así nadie la engañaba ni tenían segundas intenciones siempre seria la misma, solo querían utilizarla para que realizara algún trabajo y ese tipo de cosas, no podía decir que le hacían bulling, ya que no le decían nada ni hacían nada solo que ella no le gustaba estar cerca de desconocidos y ya. No lograba ver las intenciones que Jaen tenía para con ella y eso la asustaba, ya que era diferente pero algo ¿familiar?, no lo sabían ya que había una cosa que podría ser la más había pero se negaría siempre a esa opción.

Con un largo y profundo suspiro salió del lugar hacia la cocina, no podía decir que conocía la casa los únicos lugares en los que había estado eran o en el estudio o en la cocina, solo en dos ocasiones había subido a la segunda planta, para llamar a Jaen que tardaba demasiado.

-creí que tu tía estaba en la casa- dijo Hana al no haber escuchado ningún ruido a pesar de haber pasado cerca del as escaleras.

-ah, a si debe estar en el jardín, pasa casi siempre ahí cuidando a las plantas- Jaen estaba preparando alguna palomitas en el microondas y estaba con la mirada fija en ellas, hasta que la maquina hiso un sonido en señal de que ya había terminado el tiempo- listo

-¿qué vamos a ver?- pregunto una vez ya estaban en la sala que era muy amplia y con un amoblado hecho en madera de cedro y los sillones tenían unos cojines de un color marrón un poco más claro que el de la madera

-que te pare esta…-saco una película del estante

-¿Divergente?- pregunto viendo el estuche- ya leí los cuatro libros, no le veo el motivo

-mm que te parce esta… aunque nunca la he visto- sonrió torpemente

-..¿el perfume? Mm no lo sé no crea que la entiendas- se rio disimuladamente

-oh vamos entonces escoge tu- dijo Jaen al ver la cara de Hana, la mayoría se habría molestado pero el no, como dicen que todo se pega a él se le había pegado al paciencia de su "papa"

-mmm veamos…. Esta- saco una que tenia dibujos en la portada

-¿mi vecino Totoro?, no crees que ya estas grande para verla

-….mi mama solo me dejo verla una vez, es una mi mis película favoritas- sonrió ligeramente

Jaen se paro y escogió una película esta vez el- que te parece mejor esta

-saco una que tenía en el estuche dos personas siluetas en un escenario

-se ve interesante- Hana cogió el estuche para examinar al aportada- el último tango en parís… suena interesante

-bien está decidido- levando un puño en alto Jaen en símbolo de victoria

Oooooooooooooo

Una de las avenidas más importantes llenas de tiendas y puestos de venta estaba llena de personas que ya realizaban sus respectivas compras para las fiestas, el ambiente era un propio de la ocasión y todos respiraban el agradable aroma dulces que había gracia a los postres exhibidos y demás golosinas.

-veamos que podría ser- se notaba indecisa una joven de cabellera rosada viendo los diferentes puestos – debería llevar algunas guirnaldas y unos bombillos para el árbol mm lo del año pasado ya están un poco viejos y dañados

-Tamao?- se giro a ver a quien la había llamado y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- si eres tu vaya a pasado tanto tiempo amiga

-lo mismo dijo Pirika- sonrío Tamao, solían llamarse de vez en cuando para no perder contacto pero no se habían visto, esa era la razón por la que Hana siempre tenía que toparse con ellas a unas cuadras de la misión, no quería que la vieran ya que prefería no intervenir y apoyar a su "hermana" en la situación en la que se encontraba

-vaya si que has cambiado- Pirika no ocultaba su felicidad- veo que estás haciendo algunas compras, te parece si te acompaños, aunque debería estar en casa cuidando a dos adolescentes- rio con torpeza

Tamao sonrió hasta que poco después proceso la información, si Hana estaba ahí y se suponía que estaba haciendo un trabajo con Jaen, eso significaba que estaban los dos juntos y SOLOS, eso la alerto y asusto ya que había notado que Hana se llevaba bastarte bien con ese muchacho y no tenía un buen presentimiento de esa relación ya que no era tonta y sabía muy bien la relación que ambos podrían tener.

-sabes que te parece si mejor vamos a tu casa, tómanos un café y conversamos y así no tendrás problemas por dejar a los chicos solos- sugirió rogando a los granes espíritus que su amiga aceptara

-claro vamos- sonrió mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a la casa- oye y como van las cosas con Anna

-bien, de hecho sabe defenderse muy bien en su nuevo trabajo y ha subido de puesto muy rápido, ademas tiene tiempo para pasar con su hija

-así la pequeña Hana, sabes de hecho me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que era su hija- dijo ella con un tono algo serio

-¿por?- se extraño Tamao por su tono

-eh.. nada es solo que no se son demasiadas cosas, primero lo de Hao, luego la boda improvisada, Jaen y ahora también esta Anna, sabes son demasiadas cosas, je y ellos que nunca querían tener problemas…

-….tener una vida tranquilla y escuchar mi música favorita, vivir una vida llena de lujos y tranquilidad, tener una familia que le quiera y siempre conserva la amistad, jamás dejar que las trivialidades de la vida nos detengan…- repitió inconscientemente lo que solían decir sus amigos en su juventud, la melancolía la invadió y algo de culpa, tal vez si interfería las cosas hubieran resultado diferentes.

Ninguna dijo nada cada una estaba en sus propios pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la casa. Pirika abrió la puerta se anuncio pero al no recibir respuesta entro en la casa, Tamao también se extraño y la siguió con las bolsas que lleva en las manos y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Jaen- lo llamo Pirika pero no recibió respuesta- donde se metería

-tal vez en su alcoba –dijo Tamao

Ambas se acercaron a la cocina y escucharon voces desde otra habitación. Tamao dejo sus cosas y Pirika abrió la puerta que daba a la sala.

Ahí estaban ambos adolescentes uno en un sillón diferente aparentemente estaban viendo una película ya que ambos estaban dormidos en su sitio

-vaya con razón no respondían- sonrió Pirika colocándoles una manta a cada uno- ven te invito a tomar un té o prefieres café

-un té esta bien- Tamao se relajo al ver que su sobrina estaba bien- por cierto tienes que contarme como van las casa con Len

-claro y hay muchas más novedades-

Ambas salieron de la sala dejando solos a los adolescentes que estaban en el mundo de los sueños.

o-o-o-o-o

Hana empezó a despertar en cuanto logro quitarse por completo la pereza se fijo en donde estaba. todavía seguía en la casa de Jaen, al parecer estaba demasiado cansada. Dirigió su vista hasta la ventana mas cercana, se asusto al ver que ya había oscurecido

-rayos, tia Tamao debe estar preocupada- se dijo a si misma mientras se dirigía a coger sus cosas

estaba pasando por el pasillo que le daba directo a la oficina cuando escucho unas risas, se dirigió a donde provenían y vio a su tía conversando con una de las tías de Jaen- "si mal no recuerdo Jaen dijo que se llamaba Pirika"- pensó al momento de aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de ambas

-Hana, al fin despertaste,, ve por tus cosas que esta un poco tarde y debemos volver pronto antes de que llegue tu madre- sonrió de forma dulce Tmao

-claro- dijo la joven, fue lo mas rápido que pudo por sus cosas y en poco tiempo ya haba vuelto a donde su tia

-gracias por todo- se despidieron ambas de Pirika antes de salir de la residencia

-espero que vuelvan pronto- las despidió Pirika

o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días había paso rápidamente, llegando al 23 de reciedumbre. Hana estaba junto con su tía Tamao preparando las cosas que les faltaban para que todo estuviera listo para el 24, es decir estaba terminado de decorar y asegurándose de haber comprado todo lo necesario para no tener que salir el día siguiente que de seguro iba a ser un caos total.

-Hana- la llamo su tía con cierto tono preocupación- tengo que decirte algo

-que sucede- pregunto ella mientras terminaba de poner las guirnaldas en la chimenea

-no podre estar estas fiestas contigo y con tu mama- dijo con cierto tono de desanimo

-¡que! ¿Por qué no?, acaso ya no nos quieres

-nada de eso pequeña, solo tengo asuntos importantes que atender en mi trabajo, va a ver una nueva exposición a al cual estoy invitada y tengo que tomar hoy mismo el avión con rumbo a China donde se llevara acabo

-vaya es una lástima- murmuro Hana con mucha tristeza

-pero intentare volver lo más pronto posible- intento animarla su tía mientras servía la comida

Ambas se sentaron a esperar a que llegara Anna, quien se suponía debía de haber llegado hace una hora para ayudar a las dos s decorar la cas pero no daba señales de vida. Tamao intento animar a Hana contándole pequeñas anécdotas de su vida que siempre hacían sonreír a la chica y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Escucharon que se abrió la puerta, a Hana se le iluminaron los ojos y fue a ver a su madre llegar

-sí, entendió, pero no puede espera- Anna estaba hablando por teléfono al mismo tiempo que colgaba su bolso y su abrigo en un perchero, así mucho frio a fuero con la nieve que estaba cayendo así que estaba mas pálida que de costumbre- claro que se eso, no haber tu escuche a mi

-mama, legas algo tarde tu comida se está enfriando- intento llamar su atención su hija la cual estaba muy extrañada ya que su madre jamás hablaba por teléfono por negocios en su casa

Anna simplemente le hizo un gesto de que esperara mientras tenía en ceño ligeramente fruncido- estamos hablando de la nueva marca de zapatos que estamos lanzar para esta temporada todo ya quedo arreglado…como es eso posible, están seguro s de que no se puede posponer

-mama- la presión Hana con el seño fruncido

-ahora no amor- le respondió mientras iba escaleras arriba sin dejar de hablar por su celular

-Hana- se asomo por la puerta Tamao, mientras miraba su reloj- "todavía tengo tiempo, mi maleta ya esta lista y mi vuelo sale en 3 horas mas"- pensó

Ambas terminaron de comer mientras escuchaban paso por toda la casa, en 15 minutos Anna estaba bajando las escaleras con una maleta a su lado- si tiene que estar aquí en 5 minutos- colgó su celular y alzo la vista para toparse con su hija- cariño lo siento surgió un imprevisto, estaré de viaje estos días, prometo que volveré antes de que tengas que volver de tus vacaciones- dijo Anna dirigiéndose a la entrada

-´pero, mama prometiste que estaríamos juntas, como todas las navidades

-lo sé linda pero no puedo-Anna estaba más que arrepentida, no quería dejar y menos sabiendo que Tamao tampoco estaría- juro que te lo compensaré- escucho una bocina afuera- debo irme- se acerco a despedirse besando su mejilla- lo siento

Hana estaba más que triste, se sentía terriblemente mal. Después de despedir a su tía ( quien estuvo a punto de cancelar su viaje, pero ella no la dejo) se encerró en su alcoba paso llorando un par de horas, hasta que se sitio un poco más calmada. Fue ahí cuando decidió coger su celular y marcar un numero, mientras esperaba que contestara empezó a ser una pequeña maleta, no pensaba irse de su caso solo no quiera estar sola, y menos en una fiesta como esa

-hola, Jaen, puedo pedirte un favor- hablo por su celular viendo como los copos de nieve se pegaba en su ventana….

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei

 **Nota:** este capitulo esta narrado en primera persona por Hana

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Conociendo a la Familia de Mi Amigo**

Estaba en mi cuarto alistando mi mochila, estaría fuera dos días a lo mucho. Ya había guardo mi ropa, un libro y algo de dinero por si las dudas. Había hablado con Jaen hace dos hora, salí a comprar algunas cosas nada glamours solo algunos adornos para dar como regalos, ya que como me iba a quedar en su casa me sentiría rara de no llevar nada. Tenía todo listo, estaba cerrando las puertas con llaves poniendo la alarma y dejando todo para que pareciera que había alguien en casa por si las dudas.

La casa de Jaen quedaba algo lejos, así que llame un taxi el cual llego en cuanto cerré las puertas. Me sube en él, le di la dirección al chofer y en unos minutos ya estaba frente a la casa de Jean con cierta indecisión de tocar a o no. Al final lo hice y esperaba a que me abrieran.

-quien- se asomó en la puerta una chico de mi mis estatura tena el pelo negro y ojos celestes

-etto… yo-carraspee un poco la garganta- yo vengo a ver a Jaen

-ah, lo siento nunca te había visto- me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa- mi nombre es Roku Usui, soy primo de Jaen

Este chico era extraño, pero simplemente sonreí y estreche su mano- Hana Kÿoyamada, es un placer

Me abrió la puerta por completo y me invito a pasar

-¿te ayudo con algo?-me pregunto ya que traía una bolsa y mi mochila al hombro

-te lo agradecería- sonreí

Cargo mi mochila y yo me quede con la bolsa. Me dirigió por la casa hasta un cuarto donde dejamos las cosas antes de salir al inmenso patio trasero que tenían.

-Hana-chan-y como siempre este no aprende que no me gusta que me llame así, pero no podía hacer nada, técnicamente estaba de intrusa en su casa- me alegro mucho de que hayas venido

-gracias por aceptar que viniera- le respondí, estaba algo incomoda ya que no pude evitar sentir todas las miradas encima de mi

-cómo no iba a aceptar, eres mi mejor amiga- ya sabía eso, bueno prácticamente me lo decía al menos una vez al día y supongo que es verdad ya que a pesar de ser un chico sociable nunca lo he visto con gente que pueda llamar amigos, supongo que en eso nos parecemos

-Si ya lo sé me lo repites casi a diario- sonreí un poco- tú también eres mi mejor amigo

Me abrazo de la nada y no puede evitar sentirme aún más incómoda de lo que ya estaba

-con que esta es la famosa Hana, de la que tanto hablas- se me acerco un chico un poco más alto (uno o dos centímetro) que yo y que Jaen (ya que prácticamente mediamos lo mismo) tenía el pelo de color celeste y los ojos dorados algo gatos- mucho gusto mi nombre es Men Tao, primo del idiota de aquí- señalo a Jean- así que si quieres compañía más civilizada puedes contar conmigo- tomo mi mano como un caballero y la beso antes de soltarla

-te lo agradezco- sonreía e intentaba no reírme

Admito que el lugar era muy agradable, Jaen se puso a discutir con Men. Pude escuchar varias risas de parte de sus padres. No sé, por alguna razón siento que pertenezco a este lugar.

-mientras los dos de allá discuten- me llamo tocándome e hombro una chica que era un centímetro más bajita que yo, su cabello era largo en un verde agua y ojos negros, su piel era un tanto pálida- que te parece si charlamos un rato mi nombre es Mía Tao, y antes de que lo preguntes no soy hermana de ese- señalo a los tres chicos que están discutiendo o bueno dos de ellos ya que el tercero solo se limitaba a intentar o bien detener la pelea o empeorarla- todos somos primos, largo historia- su sonrisa era algo contagiosa

-Jaen, Men dejen de pelar- una señora, si mal no recuerdo Jaen me dijo que se llamaba Jun- porque no presentas a tu amiga

-claro tía- Jaen le saco la lengua a su primo Men, mientras Roku lo sujetaba para evitar que se vaya encima del castaño-ven- cogió de mi mano y me llevo a la mitad del jardín, supongo para que todos me vieran- familia ella es mi mejor amiga Hana Kÿoyamada, pasara las fiesta con nosotros- se dirigió a todos los presentes- bien te presento ellos son mis tíos y tías: Horo horo y Dakumo, son los padres de Roku; Len y Pirika padres de Men; Jun y Lee, padres de Mia; mi Tío Lyserg que sigue soltero (de hecho tenía una novia- susurro muy bajo) y por ultimo ya conoces a mi madre Jeanne- me llevo a donde estaba cada uno mientras me presentaba y los presentaba, parecían personas muy agradables.

Estaba entrando la noche así que todos entraron a la casa. La mama de Jaen junto con su tía Jun estaban haciendo la comida mientras los demás de la casa dejaban todo listo para que al día siguiente solo tuvieran que armarlo. Por mi parte ayude a Mía a poner la mesa que era muy grande a decir verdad, no era la misma en la que solía comer sino que esta estaba junto a la sala y en ella cabían mínimo unas 20 personas.

Durante la cena todos pasaban charlando de todos los temas existentes y por existir. Cuando ya íbamos por el plato fuerte tocaron a la puerta. Roku que estaba más cerca se fue a abrirla. Al poco rato regreso a acompañado de dos personas un señor rubio y algo corto de estatura, y el segundo era más alto yo le calculo que mide 1,80 y castaño.

-perdonen nuestra tardanza- dijo el señor castaño mientras iba a donde la madre de Jaen-

-tuvimos unos inconvenientes pero ya todo está solucionado para los envíos de estos días- dijo el rubio

-gracias al cielo que todo está bien- dijo la madre de Jean con una sonrisa

-papa llegaste- Jaen lo saludo al igual que todos los presentes y el les respondió con una sonrisa a todos.

Se sentó junto a la madre de Jaen, mientras el otro señor lo hizo junto al tío de Jaen llamado Lyserg.

-y quien esta muchachita- me señalo el señor Asakura

-es amiga de tu hijo- respondió Jeanne- ya te la había mencionado Hana Kÿoyamada

No sé si solo fue mi imaginación pero el ambiente se puso algo tenso e incómodo.

-mucho gusta señorita, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, como ya te debiste de dar cuenta soy el padre de este muchachito- señalo a Jaen que estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa

-mu-mucho gusto señor Asakura, soy amiga de su hijo-intente mostrarme normal pero por estaba muy nervioso y mi vos temblaba al momento de hablar

Después de ese incomodo momento, todos siguieron comiendo como si nada, claro salvo por algunas aclaraciones por parte de Jaen ya que me explicaba en que trabajaban y cosas así. Me parece muy curioso cómo pueden hablar entre todos sin hacer sentir incomodo, es divertido de cierta forma y se siente muy cómodo.

Después de la cena cada uno se fue yendo a sus habitaciones, claro después de lavar toda la vajilla.

En cambio con Roku, Men, Mia y Jaen nos quedamos viendo una película en la sala. La película iba de un vampiro, que tenía que vivir en la época de los 90, después de 200 años no haber sabido nada del mundo.

-odio a esa tipa- murmuro Mia- que no le basto con lanzarle ese maleficio, no a la muy maldita también se le ocurre acosar a Barnabas-

-vamos no es tan malo, te apuesto que al final Barnagas se vengara de ella-dijo Roku regreso a ver a su lado- mírenlos no se ven adorable- dijo burlón viendo a Men y Jaen dormidos el primero arrimado en el hombro del segundo

-fingen que no se soportan pero ambos se quieren como los primos que son- dijo Mia

\- a mí me parece que se ven graciosos- les dije viendo como empezaban a babear

-qué le parece si les hacemos una broma- Roku tenía una cara malvada en el rostro

-yo voy por la crema batida- Mia salió corriendo a la cocina

-es extraño- dijo Roku en cuanto Mia se fue

-que es extraño- le pregunte

-todo, no sé, es como si esto tenía que haber pasado pero de otra forma, como si las cosas no estuvieran siendo hechas de la manera correcta

-así que crees que los deberíamos estar viendo babeando pero en otra situación?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de suspirar- tal vez solo sea una impresión mía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estaba en el cuarto que se me asigno, acababa de despertar,me desespérese y cambio de ropa. Se escuchaban paso en la parte de abajo. Supongo que la mayoría ya se debieron haber levantado. Me cambie con un conjunto simple que traje y baje a la cocina, pase por la sala pero no había nada así que vi el reloj y me di cuenta que eran apenas las 6 am (N/A: para mí es muy temprano aquí el sol recién está saliendo y a las 7 ya está brillando como si no hubiera un mañana), en la cocina solo encontrar a la mama de Jaen.

-buenas días- le salude

-oh, buenos días- me devolvió el saluda- acabo de despertarme, el desayuno tardara en hacerse

-no se preocupe, no podía dormir solo eso- me acerque a ella- ¿puedo ayudar?-

Admito que no soy la mejor en este tipo de cosas, pero gracias mi Tía Tamao he aprendido algunas cosas.

-Claro, podrías poder a hervir la leche, está en la nevera

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos cocinando, aunque también bajaron Pilika y Dakumo, las tías de Jaen a ayudar. Tuvimos que preparar bastantes cosas consideran la cantidad de personas que viven en esta casa pero entre las cuatro pudimos hacerlo más rápido.

A las 8 am, ya estábamos todos comiendo, me toco sentarme junto al padre de Jaen aunque era muy relajante, pasamos hablando de diversos temas, no sé por qué pero me agradaba estar cerca de él, como si fuera un padre para mí, nunca he tenido uno pero estoy seguro que sería igual a él.

Pasamos preparando las cosas para celebrar la navidad en la noche, estaba ayudando en la cocina pero ya habían demasiadas personas ahí (ya que como a las 10 llego un señor llamado Ryu y otro llamado Fausto), así que estaban como seis personas en la cocina. Iba a ayudar a Mia con la decoración del árbol y la sala pero ya estaban 10 personas haciendo eso incluido armando la mesa, salía afuera donde solo estaba el papa de Jaen y Manta decorando la casa por afuera. Me acerque y le pregunte si podía ayudar, ambos aceptaron y les ayude a decorar la casa.

Al final Manta(quien nos estaba ayudando) dijo que tenía algo que hacer por lo que se fue, prometiendo que volvería para la cena. Jeanne nos había traído algo de tomar, jugo de naranja ¡mi favorito!, lo cual es extraño ya que mi mama no es fanática de esa fruta.

-gracias- dije al momento de coger una de los vasos al igual que el padre de Jaen

-no ha y de que, veo que hicieron un gran trabajo- nos felicito

-Hana es muy buena con estas cosas- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, no pude evitar alegrarme por las palabras de ambos

Jeane solo soltó una ligera risa- la comida esta lista vayan a cambiarse para empezar con la fiesta-

-como digas querida-el padre de Jaen. Yoh si no estoy mal, abrazo a Jeanne de la cintura para besa su mejilla y entrar junto a ella a la casa.

No se porque pero una sensación de celos se apodero de mi, era extraño como si quisiera evita que alguien se acerque a Yoh...como si en mi pecho algo se contragera de golpe haciendo que un dolor profundo me invadiera al verlo on su esposa.

-Hana?¿Que haces aqui afuera?-la voz de Jaen me hizo reaccionar un poco, gire mi cabeza para verlo y el solo me sonreía con curiosidad-

-nada tranquilo-sonrei leve- ¿tu que haces aqui?

\- Mia te estaba buscando, asi que entremos que hace frio- una brisa helada paso haciendo nos temblar ligeramente

Entramos a la casa donde Mia sujeto mi mano y me llevo a su cuarto, hablando muy rapido y con emoción, rie inconscientemente, realmente...siento que pertenezco a este lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei

 **Nota:** Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que este capítulo va a ser narrado desde la perspectiva de Jaen y Jeanne.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Pensamientos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o*Narra Jeanne* o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Termine de poner la ayuda junto a Roku. Me encontraba realmente emocionado porque Hana haya aceptado mi invitación para la noche buena y navidad. Realmente pensé que no vendría, no es que este enamorado de ella como dicen Mia y Men. Es algo más, como si ella debería estar aquí, nos e como explicarlo, pero es siempre que estoy con ella siento una calidez extraña que solo siento con Mamá y Papá, como si de alguna manera ella….Negué rápidamente, eso es imposible creo que ya me están afectando los golpes de las peleas con Men.

-mamá ¿dónde está papa?-me acerque a donde mi mamá sonriendo ayudándola con la bandeja que llevaba, no quería que se desmaye de nuevo s se esfuerza mucho aunque eso signifique ser sobreprotector con ella.

-está guardando la escalera con tu amiga-sonríe- ya acabaste de arreglar la mesa-

-si Roku me ayudo-

-bien ya todo está terminado así que dile a tus tíos y primos que vayan a cambiarse que a las 6 iniciamos con la celebración-cogió de nuevo la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina mientras yo hacía lo que me pidió-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o*Narra Jeanne* o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre en la cocina viendo que ya estaba vacía por lo deshice mi sonrisa y solté un largo y melancólico suspiro mientras lavaba los vasos en los que les di jugo a los demás.

Ya 15 años desde que termino, ya 15 años desde que todo cambio.

Estaba algo cansada y decaída, pero no quiero que se preocupen. Aunque sabía que era inútil, mas con Daku que era mi mejor amiga a al cual le he contado algunas cosas sobre lo que paso hace 15 años, como las cosas salieron tan…¿mal? Ya no lo sabía, creo que todo seguiría bien, si ella no hubiera aparecido. Con su cabellera rubia, uniendo el pasado con el presente y el futuro como si se trataran de hilos de una tela.

Estaba aterra, tal vez más, tal vez menos o quizás igual a Yoh. Como olvidarme de él. Ambos conocemos lo que paso, vivimos todo, la incertidumbre, la tristeza, el amor, y sobretodo el profundo dolor de no poder hacer nada para mantener las cosas como estaban, que no cambiaran, que se congelara el tiempo y todo pudiéramos seguir siendo felices. Pero no…..y ambos hemos aceptado lo que nos tocó vivir. Siendo el apoyo del otro, el único al que podíamos hablar sin máscaras, viendo reflejado en el otro el pasado que nos aterraba enfrentar.

-Jeanne ¿estás bien?-lo mire como siempre sonriendo aun si la tristeza invadía su alma, aun así ambos sabíamos que era mejor sonreír-

..solo estaba pensando-sonreí abrazándolo, era algo que necesitaba, sentir que no estoy sola, es difícil enfrentar tantos problemas aún más si no tienes a nadie que te ayude-

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban correspondiendo a mi abrazo, era muy reconfortante tanto tiempo y no puedo dejar de compararte.

-ni se te ocurra estar sobre esforzándote-habla en una tono neutro, aunque ya con los años sabía que estaba preocupado-

-no soy de porcelana…no quiero ser un estorbo

-sabes que no lo eres-su sonrisa, a pesar de los años y los percances, las luchas y los obstáculos, sigue siendo tan sincera al momento de querer demostrar su apoyo, alegría, comprensión a otra persona-

-ya ya mucho amor-ambos reímos al separarnos-

-¿estas lista para irnos?-

-solo voy por mi chaqueta-subí a la habitación y baje las escaleras ya puesta dicha prenda-

El me esperaba igual ya con su chaqueta puesta, ofreciéndome su brazo para que podamos salir de la casa, como era nuestra tradición de todos los años.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o*Narra Jaen* o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran alrededor de las 12:50 de la noche todos ya habíamos abiertos nuestros regalos. Con mis primos y Hana estábamos en el pequeño living que tenemos en el segundo piso ya que los adultos estaba abajo conversando de cosas de bueno adultos me imagino.

Nosotros sabíamos aburrirnos de sus conversaciones por lo que nuestra tradición era conversar en ese lugar tomando jugo de naranja viendo como la nieve decoraba los alrededores de la casa.

-y por eso me dicen caza demonios-termino su relato Roku antes de reír junto con nosotros-

-vaya sus vidas son muy divertidas-Hana estaba tomando su quinto vaso de jugo de naranja se nota que le gusta mucho.

-y que hay de…. -le dijo Mia pero se interrumpió ella misma guardando silencio con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose- …ti

No era ninguna novedad para nosotros, ya que nuestros padres saben querer tiempo a solas para estar entre ellos a solas. Cosas de parejas, sabemos decir nosotros.

Por lo general seguiríamos con nuestra conversación pero esta vez era diferente teníamos un plan para averiguar más cosas sobre nuestros padres.

Ya que nunca nos habían hablado sobre cómo eran de jóvenes, y si alguien tocaba ese tema el ambiente se pone incómodo y tenso. Lo poco que sabemos es lo que han dicho sin pensarlo o han analizado demasiado antes de mencionarlo. Ese hecho siempre se nos ha hecho muy extraño, ya que es como si quisieran ocultarnos algo importante o muy malo. Y es eso lo que vamos a averiguar esta noche.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Notas Finales: lamento si el capítulo es muy corto y s no he actualizado antes pero el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada.

Perdón si hay alguna falta ortográfica o error en la redacción pese a que lo he revisado para corregir ese tipo de errores.

Espero poder actualizar pronto.

Gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia.

Bye


End file.
